Conventionally, when the printed circuit board (PCB) to be manufactured into an interface card is produced, a plurality of golden fingers are formed at the edges of the printed circuit board as shown in FIG. 8. When the printed circuit board is inserted into a connector of the mother board, the golden fingers contact the conductive pad of the connector in order to connect the printed circuit board to the mother board. For facilitating the insertion of the printed circuit board into the connector and in order to remove burrs at the edges of the printed circuit board, the edges having golden fingers on the printed circuit board should be shaped to form a two-bevel edge.
It is the last step of the PCB manufacture process to form the two-bevel edge on the PCB. After the copper circuitry and golden fingers are formed and laid out on the PCB, one edge of the PCB is placed in the bevel forming channel. A cutter similar to the planing cutter is disposed in the bevel forming channel. Then, the operator uses his hands to move the PCB ahead along the channel swiftly so that a bevel is formed and shaped at one edge of the PCB by the cutter. The PCB is turned up-side-down and moved along the channel again to form the two-bevel edge on the PCB. The above two-bevel edge forming process for PCB have the following disadvantages:
(A) When the bevel plane is formed at the edges of the PCB, the copper golden finger is lifted up by the planing cutter and burrs is formed to injure the PCB. The yield is very low and the manufacture cost is very high. PA0 (B) The efficiency of the conventional process for forming the two-bevel edge manually on the PCB is very low. The manual process prohibits the PCB having the two-bevel edge from mass-production and cannot reduce the manufacture cost. The operator must have a skillful technique. PA0 (C) After the plane cutter is operated for a while, its length is reduced because of abrasion. Conventionally, it is quiet inconvenient and takes a lot of time to adjust the length of the plane cutter. The working efficiency cannot be increased.